In Your Arms
by Jani627
Summary: When Harry went to Gringotts with Hagrid for the first time he never thought he will find his soul mate there. find out how he go through his Hogwarts years with his soul mate by his side. Rated M for future references. M/M story. Harry/Charlie. anything Slash will be after 6th year. will be going through all 7 years and some more. Slight Ron Bashing. Ginny, Molly, Dumble Bashing.
1. The Soul Bond

**A/N- I don't own anything in this story**

**And Charlie will look different in this from the definitions in the books and else where. I imagined him as Chris Pratt's appearance from Jurassic World. And this story is Slash Harry/Charlie. If you don't like it then not my problem and constructive criticism is welcome. Please no Flame though as this is my first slash story and if there's something similar to your story or a story that you have read please note that I didn't copy that story. This story is inspired by many Harry/Charlie Stories out there so it can be a little similar to someone else story from some places but this is completely my imagination I'm just using the ideas I got when reading other stories. Now on to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry looked around at the weird creatures that was behind high tables as he followed Hagrid to the main desk at the end of the hall. For some time he felt some kind of pull towards the bank though why he didn't know. He saw two red heads standing to the left when Hagrid called them loudly.

"Bill! Charlie!"

Two red headed men turned hearing their name being called.

"Hagrid" Man with the longer hair greeted the half giant with a friendly smile.

"I's ben a while my friends. Home for vacation I guess?"

"Yeah thought we'll surprise our family, who's the little fella?" Other red head near the Long haired one asked Hagrid as he notice the small boy hiding behind Hagrid.

"Oh 'Arry this is Bill an' Charlie Weasley. And guys this is 'Arry, I'm taking 'im to buy hes School things ." Harry poked his head around from Hagrid's body and waved a little with a shy smile. He looked up at the two men slightly through his fringe. His emerald eyes locked with stunning blue eyes of the man Hagrid introduced as Charlie. He felt the same pull he felt when entering the bank and he his magic swelled inside him humming with what he recognized as joy. He let out a small gasp at the feeling and stared wide eyed at the man in front of him.

* * *

Bill and Charlie was at gringotts to finalize some paper work that is needed before their one week vacation. Bill was just finishing his talk with the goblin when he heard his and his brothers' name being called. He turned to see Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts coming towards them. He and Charlie greeted the man back and he heard Charlie asking about the boy who was with Hagrid.

Charlie took in the image of the small boy with Hagrid. He was small and was wearing baggy clothes that was many times large for him and one might think that he was 9 or 10 years old by the looks of it. He had messy black hair that was sticking from every possible angle. Charlie examined the boys face he had a little button nose with full pink lips and the most striking Emerald Green eyes which you could just get lost in. The moment Charlie made eye contact with the boy he felt his magic starting to thrum through his veins and made his heart swell with a strong desire to scoop the little boy in to his arms and protect him. He knew that the same thing that he felt or something similar was felt by the boy when he saw his eyes widen.

"Hagrid are you doing anything other that taking Harry to his vault and to buy his school supplies?" Charlie was snapped back in to reality when he heard his brother talk and he noticed two goblins that was standing to his brother's side.

"Yes. I have some errands to run for Professor Dumbledore as well." As he replied, two goblins got Bill's attention and whispered some thing to him. Bill looked at Hagrid and nodded to the goblins before speaking again.

"Hagrid? why don't you go and run your errands? We will take care of young Harry here. It seems like there's some things to be discussed regarding Harry's vaults."

"Aaah then I guess it will have to do. Harry why don't you go with them and take care of these business? They will help you with everything. okay?"

harry nodded his head at Hagrid and followed Bill and Charlie, who was following the two goblins that came before. After a few minutes of going through winding halls, the finally reached a door that was made with gold and had beautiful incarnate designs. After opening the double doors goblins that escorted them motioned them to enter the room. The room itself was a impressive sight. Harry looked around the room in awe and looked at the goblin sitting in front of the desk when he cleared his throat to get his attention. Harry blushed a little and sat down on the chair when asked. Both the Weasley brothers sat on the remaining chairs that are on the either side of the chair that Harry sat. goblin sat up a little straighter and started to talk about the reason they are here.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley we appreciate coming to meet us with a short notice since you probably have other matters to attend. I'm Ragnok Director of the Gringotts Bank and our special and rare magical bond department was able to detect a recognizing of a Soul Bond of Mr. Charlie Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter. And since the bond is already recognized all you have to do is acknowledge the bond and the consummation of mate bond in the future and Mr. Weasley as your soul mate is not of age you will be responsible for him until he is of age and you will be his guardian in both muggle and magical worlds. Of course that is only if you accept this. And for you, Mr. Potter you are required to do a magical inheritance test so you can know everything that is there to know about yourself."

Everyone was silent for a little while they all absorbed everything Ragnok told them. As the information settled in Charlie and Harry was shocked and Bill was looking between his brother and Harry.

"Are you sure? I mean not that I question you but..." Charlie let his sentence draw out.

"Yes we are 100% sure" Ragnok answered.

Meanwhile Harry was shocked about having a soul mate. It was his first day in magical world and suddenly he has a soul mate. He had always thought that soul mates didn't exist. Of course he thought magic also didn't exist until today so he knew that soul mates can exist. As he was thinking about he looked at his soul mate. He was tall but not tall as his brother and he had well defined muscles and a weather beaten face. And he had perfect slightly tanned skin and Bright blue eyes. Suddenly Harry remembered what his uncle told him about him being a freak and how no one wanted a freak. He looked down at his hands when he suddenly realized that this good looking man next to him will not want him whether he was his soul mate or not.

"So are you going to acknowledge the bond?" asked Ragnok breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. Harry braced himself to hear Charlie saying no.

"Um yes I would like to do it please" Charlie said to Ragnok when he got a nod from his brother. Harry looked at Charlie with a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Y..you want t..to do it?" He asked in a small voice that was slightly shaking. Charlie looked at his soulmate and saw the disbelieving look on his face. Charlie suddenly realized that even though he wanted the bond, maybe that Harry wouldn't want a soul bond with a man he just met. His face fell as he realized this and he opened his mouth to reply.

"Uh yes but if you don't want I would understand then we won't do it." Harry couldn't believe what he heard. This man wanted his as his soul mate. And he was worried that Harry won't do it. Seeing the disheartened expression Charlie's face he quickly tried to reassure the man.

"N...no that's not it. I-I thought that you wouldn't want it." He answered looking down at his hands in his lap.

Bill watched the scene play out and he became amused when he realized that Harry and his brother both thought that the other wouldn't want the bond.

"May I ask why you thought that?" When Charlie asked that question Harry looked up only to lock his eyes with bright blue eyes. He found himself unable to lie when looking into those eyes, so he stammered out his answer knowing that Charlie will not want after he knew that truth.

"M...My uncle sa..said that no one will want a freak like me." His voice got a little wobbly when he answered.

Charlie felt like he was stabbed in the gut when he listened to Harry and seeing fear and sadness lurk behind Harry's stunning emerald green orbs. He quickly stood and knelt in front of Harry and took his little hands in his. He absently noticed how they were so small against his own and looked back at Harry's eyes.

"Harry what ever your uncle said about you is not true. You are not a freak and don't believe anything he told you. Forget everything he said to you and remember what I said to you. Yeah?" Harry nodded his head unable to form any words when he saw honesty in those eyes and couldn't help but believe what he said.

"If you are ready please we can start the procedures." Everyone turned their attention back to Ragnok who stayed silent through the whole ordeal. After having everyone's attention he gave instruction on what to do and what to say. As instructed Charlie took Harry's right hand in his own right hand.

"I, Charles Weasley, Do here by acknowledge the soul bond recognized with one Harry James Potter and accept him as My Soulmate"

"I, Harry James Potter, Do here by acknowledge the soul bond recognized with one Charles Weasley and accept him as My Soulmate." Once Harry finished his line a blinding white light engulfed them and slowly started dissipate into a golden line drawn from the Soulmates hearts connecting each other.


	2. Blood tests and Results

**A/N- I don't own Harry Potter **

**So Thank you who read the story plz read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So now that is done, You, Mr. Charlie Weasley have the guardianship over Mr. Potter. All the documents in both the Muggle and Magical world has been changed according to that stating you as his one and Only guardian. Now we can move to the blood test. Mr. Potter, please cut your palm and put 7 drops of blood in to this parchment." Ragnok said as the golden line disappeared and held out a silver dagger to Harry. Harry took the dagger and carefully cut his palm and let 7 drops of blood fall on to the parchment given to him. He watched fascinated as the blood started form words in the parchment.

**Name- Harrison James Potter**

**D.O.B- July 31 1980**

**Mother- Lily J. Potter nee Evans**

**Father-James F. Potter**

**God Father-Sirius Black **

**God Mother- Narcissa Malfoy nee Black**

**Heir to-**

** Most Ancient and Noble House Of Black (through god father)**

**Secondary Heir to-**

**Most Ancient and Noble House Of Malfoy**

**Lord to-**

****Most Ancient and Noble House Of Potter (Through Father)  
****

******Most Ancient and Noble House Of Evans (Through Mother)******

********Most Ancient and Noble House Of G****************ryffindor (Through Father)********

**********Most Ancient and Noble House Of Slytherin (Through right of Conquest)**  
********

************Most Ancient and Noble House Of Peverell (Through Father)************

**Vaults-**

**Potter Family vault**

**Potter Trust Fund**

**Evans Family vault**

**Gryffindor Family vault**

**Gryffindor School vault**

**Slytherin Family vault**

**Slytherin School vault**

**Peverell Family vault **

**Properties-**

**Potter Manor**

********Potter Cottage********

********Evans Cottage ********

********No. 4 Private Drive********

********Gryffindor Castle ********

********4 Gryffindor Manors********

********Gryffindor Cottage********

********Godrics Hallow********

********1/4 of Hogwarts********

********Slytherin Castle********

********5 Slytherin Manors********

********Slytherin Cottage********

********Slytherin Villa ********

********1/4 of Hogwarts********

********Peverell Castle********

********Peverell Manor********

********Peverell Cottage ********

********Assets-********

********45% shares in Daily Prophet********

********15% shares in Madam Malkins********

********20% shares in Flourish And Blotts********

********2/4 of Hogwarts********

********Transactions done between 1981-1991********

********50,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore (Annually)********

********500 Galleons to Molly Weasley Starting from September (Monthly)********

********Potions, Spells and Charms********

********Loyalty Potions (To Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Light Side)********

********Compulsion Charms (To get close to Molly Weasley)********

********Love Potion (To Ginny Weasley Activated on 15th birth day)********

********Blocks-********

********80% Magical core blocked by A.B********

********Parselmagic 100% Blocked********

********Creature Magic 100% Blocked (Ability to befriend any and all creatures)********

********Nature Magic 100% Blocked (Ability to manipulate nature)********

********ALL THE BLOCKS PLACED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ON 1st NOVEMBER 1981********

********Medical History-********

********Age 2-5: Broken fingers, 2nd degree burns, Bruises, Minor Concussions, Fractured Jaw, Malnourished********

********Age 5-11: Broken right arm, Broken Left Wrist, Broken Ribs, Fractured skull, Concussions, Bruises, Knife Cuts, Welts marks, Sprained Ankles, ************************Malnourished********.********

Harry Finished reading the test results and gave the Parchment to Charlie who became more and more angry as he read through the potions, spells and charms, blocks And Harry's Medical history. harry looked down as tears welled up in his eyes. Charlie stood after he passed the parchment to Bill and hugged Harry. Harry flinched a little at the sudden movement but relax under Charlie and hugged him back. Charlie started comforting Harry while gently running his had through Harry's hair. After a few minutes Harry calmed down but held tightly to Charlie not letting him move away burying his head in Charlie's chest. Normally Harry would never let anyone hold him like this, but he felt safe with Charlie and he wasn't going to let him go when it was the first time he felt safe in some ones arms in his life.

"Is there a way to stop these transactions and remove the potions and charms and blocks?" Bill asked Ragnok after reading through the test.

"yes there's a way. Let me summon a ritual healer and I will personally oversee the procedures to take all the money back with interest, but we can't do anything to Molly Weasley because she have not taken any money yet. But we will keep a eye on things and change the keys to the vaults in case someone has a key."

"Thank you! But don't take the money yet, let it go for this year until we reveal the bond. So he won't get suspicious about anything. And can you not let Dumbledore know of what happened today?"

"Well since he is not Mr. Potter's magical guardian anymore I don't see why we need to let him know. And I will make sure he doesn't know about the change of magical guardian as well until you reveal the bond."

Ragnok summoned a Ritual healer while Bill mull over the things he read. He was angry that his mother would do something like that but he suspected that she's doing these things because of the money and just because great Albus Dumbledore said so. Bill mentally rolled his eyes at the thought of Dumbledore. He never really liked the man with his twinkly eyes and Grandfatherly smile. bill looked at his brother and his mate an smiled seeing that they still was hugging and not letting go of the other. He felt bad about breaking them up, but Harry had to get rid of those potions and charms. he gently shook Charlies' arm and took Harry's hand in to his own and knelt before him.

"Harry, little one I'm sorry what has been done to you by Dumbledore and our mother. But we promise we will never do something like that to you. Will you like to get rid of all these now?"

"I would like that, but what do they do and how did anyone gave me those. It's my first day in magical world and I've never met them."

"I have a few theories but we will discuss them tonight okay?" Harry nodded at this and followed the goblin that came for the cleansing ritual. Once he left the room Charlie turned to bill and the started to discuss what to do about all of this. they moved to another room since Ragnok had other customers and work.

"I'm pretty sure mom did this for money Bill, she will do anything for money and if Dumbledore say something that can't be wrong according to her." Charlie started as he sat down on one of the arm chairs in the room they went. Bill sat on the other arm chair and turned so he can see Charlie face to face.

"Yeah we have to keep Harry away from them, but how?"

"I can get permission to keep him in reserve in Romania, but it will take a few months since we will have to make sure that it's safe for a child."

"So for summers he can go with you since you have his guardianship. But until he start school, we have to find a place. We can't take him to Burrow."

"Yeah and I'm definitely not sending him back to those monsters."

"How about this? we will send him back but we will place wards that will hide him from his relatives. I can also place wards that will alert anyone checking on any other wards that there is. It will look like Harry is spending his summers there instead of Romania. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good. We will do that then. Thanks Bill for doing all this."

"Of course when my little brother found a soulmate it's my duty to take care of both of you"

* * *

Meanwhile Harry followed the goblin that came to do the cleansing ritual. They entered a pure white room that had a circular platform in the center of the room. Goblin instructed harry to stand on the platform and started chanting. At first Harry didn't feel anything. But after few moments he felt a little nagging feeling and it started to increase until it made it almost too painful for him to stay standing. Just as Harry was thinking about screaming and collapsing on the floor, the pain went away. He felt his magic hum inside him and felt it course through his veins. he stood there panting for a minute before the goblin escorted him back to where Weasley brothers were sitting. Harry made a bee line to where Charlie was and sat on the arm chair next to him. Charlie looked at him and gave a warm smile and put his hand on his shoulder.

"How are you Harry?"

"I'm Good I have not felt this good in years." Harry gave a bright smile and looked at Charlie who was wearing a amused expression.

"Raven, You don't have to call me Mr. Charlie. You can call me Charlie."

"Oh O-okay Um 'Raven'?"

"mmhmm Raven, that's what I'm gonna call you now. My little Raven" Harry Ducked his head at that to hide his blush. He looked at Charlie through his eye lashes and gave him a shy smile which made Charlie smile a goofy smile.

Bill chuckled a little at His brother's antics and Harry's reactions. After Harry recovered from being a blushing mess, Bill started to fill him in with the plans they made for Harry. At first Harry was reluctant about having to return to his relatives house but agreed once then told him about the wards and that he will only be staying there until the start of the term. After that they made their way to Ragnok and thanked him for his services and made there way back to the Diagon Ally for much needed shopping time.


	3. Shopping and Summer

**A/N- Same as always I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry, Charlie and Bill first went to Flourish and Blotts and bought all the Books needed for the first year students. After that Charlie took Harry to Madam Malkins to buy his School robes and other clothing while Bill stayed behind to buy more books that will help Harry when in the Wizarding world.

"Hello! welcome to Madam Malkins what can we get for you?" Young girl with short blond came over to them and asked.

"We need Hogwarts robes and a whole new wardrobe for Harry here." Charlie answered indicating to Harry. Harry started to protest but was quickly silenced by Charlie who insisted him that he get everything and that letting Charlie pay for everything since he was Harry's guardian. Soon Harry was directed to where they measured for clothes. He was stood on the stool next to a boy with platinum blond hair and he turned to Harry as he sat down.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" Boy asked and Harry nodded his head. The boy started go on and on about his parents and quidditch which Harry has no Knowledge about. He reminded of Dudley so Harry kept quiet. Suddenly something boy said drew his attention.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you?"

"I said look at that man there." Harry turned to see where the boy was looking and saw Charlie standing near the racks full of casual wear.

"What about him?"

"he must be probably a Weasley, a blood traitor." Harry was getting annoyed with this boy when he heard the way he was talking about Charlie.

"And how do you know that?"

"Easy Battered clothes, Red hair. All Weasleys are like that. A disgrace really, with being pure blood and all." Harry only had time to glare at the boy before the witch who was preparing clothes finished measuring him and preparing his clothes. Harry stood from the stool and walked toward Charlie who was shrinking the Bags and putting inside his robe pocket. He turned to Harry and smiled and walked him out and Bill joined just at that moment. Harry was still angry at the boy and was glaring at the shop which he came out.

"What is it My Raven? what got you upset? Charlie asked seeing Harry's glare.

"That boy! who does he think he is to talk like that?" Charlie was confused about what Harry was talking about and Asked him that.

"He was insulting you, about your clothes! why does it matter? your clothes look fine to me it actually look good on you. If he don't like clothes you wear he has to keep it to himself. Not go commenting about it to strangers, and it's non of his business how you wear and all. So if you are Weasley? it's not like it hurt him to be close to one." Harry finished off his rant about clothes and look at Charlie to see him wearing amused smile on his face.

"So that's what got your shackles up? Don't worry about that raven, So you think I look good in this clothes?" Charlie asked with a smirk and watched as Harry's face heat up in a blush when he realized what he had said to Charlie in his anger induced rant. he stammered for few seconds looking for a answer, when Bill took pity on the blushing boy and pointed that they still had a lot of things buy. Charlie took the hint and put his arm around Harry's shoulders and steered him in the direction where Bill was heading.

As the day went Harry became more comfortable around Bill and Charlie. Charlie of course was happy about that and spent his time with Harry talking about dragons and Harry was soaking up all the details about Dragons from Charlie. Bill was thinking whether he was looking at another future dragon handler. Trip to Ollivaders was intriguing. Harry had to try at least dozen wand before a wand choose him. It was a Eleven and half inches, made of Holly wood and Thestral Hair with Phoenix feather as the core. According to Mr. Ollivander it's a unusual combination. And he seemed bit let down when the wand with only a phoenix feather didn't choose Harry. Anyway after few hours they were finished and they all went to Leaky Cauldron to have lunch. They talked about their day and as the conversation went Harry told them all about how Dursley's abused him and the how they neglected him. Harry cried through out the story and Charlie took and sat Harry on his lap and held him while he cried.

Charlie was feeling like murdering those muggle if not for the fact that Harry needed him for comfort. He rocked back and forth while holding Harry. After few minutes Harry fell asleep on Charlie and Bill went to get a room for them. After getting a room they sat and talked while Harry woke up. After he woke up Bill went to explain everything.

"So Harry, I guess you have a lot of questions, and I'm going to explain everything to you after that, if you still have anything to ask don't hesitate okay?"

"Okay Bill I won't"

"OK, where to start. I will start with the soul bond. As you know, you and Charlie are soul mates. It normally happens between a witch and a wizard but there are instances where it can be 2 wizards or 2 witches. And when the recognition happen soul mates can't be without each other for a long period of time. But since you and Charlie did the acknowledging within 24 hours after recognition, it won't be a problem for you. Now you both will have a headache tomorrow when nearing the time you acknowledged the bond, that is magic completing the mind link. After that you can talk through the link, but only when you are close to each other until you complete the bond by consuming it. But still, you will feel each others emotion and you can check on each others emotions, you also can send thoughts and memories no matter the distance. With me so far?" Bill looked at both Charlie and Harry, because he was explaining the bond to them. He was happy he had to learn these stuff to become a curse breaker since there are time that you had to break curse bonds. Seeing both of them nod their heads he continue to explain.

"So there is a advantage of this bond, if one of you is in trouble, other one can summon the one in trouble to you. It doesn't matter whether there is anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards, your mate will always come to you and there is no wards against that. And that's-" Bill was suddenly cut off my a ringing sound. He quickly fished out a pocket watch and opened it, as soon as he opened it the ringing sound stopped.

"Uh sorry guys they need me at Gringotts, I will be back later okay?" With that he quickly left the room to go to Gringotts.

"Okaaaayy... that was sudden, so Harry, I guess I will tell you the rest until Bill come back and tell us about other things. Now Harry those Potion remember? those are to make you loyal to those people mentioned and compulsion charms makes you want to do something. I'm not really good at explaining these things, soooo you got what I said?" Charlie asked Harry while scratching his neck in a sheepish way. Harry let out a small giggle at the expression on Charlie's face. Hearing the giggle Charlie let out a small laugh on his own and went back to his explaining.

"Now Harry you can't trust headmaster Dumbledore and My mother, Molly Weasley. And be careful around my youngest brother, Ron, He gets really jealous sometimes and he may or may not in that old coots plans. I can't be sure. Now my sister, she's the only girl in our family and is the youngest and she has a really unhealthy obsession over you, so from your 2nd year you will have to be careful, because she thinks that she is going to marry you in the future. soo yeah. I know I shouldn't be really saying bad things about my siblings and I love them too, but you are my soulmate and if they are going to hurt you in anyway I can't let that Happen. I also know they do this for money and just because Dumbledore said them to, so we will have to wait and see how things play out and try to change their minds. But if we can't there's nothing we can do."

Harry listened to everything Charlie said and understood what he was saying. He couldn't help but make a face when he heard about Ginny. He will have to stay away from her. He would wait and see about Ron too. If he gets jealous easily he would have to keep the soul bond with Charlie a secret. But he would have to ask Charlie first.

"Um Charlie? Are we going to keep this a secret? The bond?"

"Yes Harry, we will have to keep it a secret. Does that bother you?"

"Oh no I was thinking the same, but I wanted to know how you thought about it, but I can still write to you, right?" Harry worried his lower lip between his teeth thinking Charlie wouldn't want to write to him, a little scrawny kid.

"Of course you can. I expect at least one letter per week." Harry smiled at that and turned to the door as it opened. Bill came inside with some documents and sat down on the chair he was siting on before he left.

"So Brother what did they need you for?" Charlie asked his brother as he turned on the bed where he was siting with Harry so he can see his brother without turning his head in to a awkward angle.

"They wanted to finalize some documents with regarding to Harry's vaults." He said taking a parchment from the stack he had.

"So Harry you can claim your lordships when you turn 15 and until then you will only be the heir. And here are the heir rings, you have to put them on one finger and they will merge together." He handed Harry few boxes and Harry took out the rings and placed them on his left middle finger and watched as all of them merged together and disappeared from the view.

"they will only show when you need to, and these rings will stop any mind altering potions, spells, charms, and any blocks if someone place them, so you don't have to worry about them. And they also have occlumency shields too. So you are safe from them until you learn to place them."

"Occlumency?" Harry looked at Bill.

"they are mental barriers, with them no one can enter your mind. We all learnt after going to Hogwarts because they don't teach them there, they think it's Dark Magic."

"But it's not?"

"No Harry, magic is magic there's no dark or light there's only the intention. If someone want to save someone they can use what is labeled as dark spell to do it. But if someone want to hurt someone they can do that with a simple first year light spell. Think like this, the killing curse, it's one of the darkest spells, but you can use that to end someones pain, if that person can't be saved, why let him suffer?. And in the other hand levitation charm is a first year spell, but someone can use it levitate someone from a hill or a building." Harry and Charlie both listen intently to what Bill was saying. They both thought about what Bill told them and understood that Bill was right about magic.

Charlie never had thought about magic like that, but when his brother explained it to them like that he understood. Meanwhile Harry also thought about what Bill said and about Voldemort too. Bill and Charlie explained how his parent died more clearly than Hagrid since they were not afraid say Voldemort's name. He realized Voldemort was feared because he had bad intentions, and by extension people feared the magic he used. He thought that it was pretty stupid to fear another part of magic just because one person used it badly. He determined at that moment that he will learn all and everything that magic had to teach him and he said this to his mate and his brother. When Charlie also asked to learn, Bill smiled at both of them and said that he will teach them both on summer and Christmas holidays. After that Bill did a spell to repair Harry's eye sight gave a money pouch which was directly connected to his trust fund so he didn't have to go down to Gringotts every time he wanted money. they went downstairs to have dinner before retiring to their room for the night. Bill transfigured a old quill into a bed for him while Charlie and Harry shared the bed in the room. Harry fell asleep curled to Charlies side and Charlie hugged the boy closer to his body and he too fell asleep.

Next morning they all went to muggle London to buy some muggle clothing for Harry. after that they went to Private Drive to Harry's relatives House. Bill changed the wards around the house without alerting anyone and added some of his own wards and linked them to Him and Charlie. Harry was pretty upset having to stay and Charlie also was not happy about having leaving His soulmate there. They had become quiet attached to each other after spending the day together. they all went inside and no one in the house indicated they knew they were there because of the wards. They climbed the stairs to the second floor and went to the small room at the end of the hall. After entering Bill and Charlie set to work to place undetectable extension charms and make the room a bit bigger. Then they transfigured the small bed there to a twin bed with comfortable blankets and pillows. They had already bought multi compartment trunk with a wardrobe, so all his clothes was in it. It also had a library where all his extra books were placed and a normal compartment which held all his school books, parchment, quills and ink.

After Bill and Charlie finished they talked for a few more hours and bid good bye and left. Harry and Charlie promised to write each other and Harry hugged the 19 year old before he left. Harry went to his room to find a white owl waiting for him. He saw a letter attached to her leg and carefully went to take it. After opening the letter he sat on his new bed to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wanted to say sorry for yesterday, I left you like that. Hope you had a good time with Weasley boys. Oh and the owl is your birth day gift. You can name her. And there is a care package in the envelope. Just tap your wand and it will expand to it's original state and don't worry about the underage magic use, it won't trigger it. Hope to see you on 1st._

_Hagrid._

Harry Looked inside and took the package and tapped it with his wand. he watched as it expand to it's original size. It had owl treats and a cage too. He looked his birth day gift and remembered the gift Charlie had given him. After they had finished shopping yesterday, Charlie had given him a necklace. It was a simple gold chain with a dragon pendent. Dragon was silver and had emerald gems as eyes. Charlie had said that it had all kind of protection charms and that it will save him from all kinds of hexes and jinxes and had a emergency portkey. Harry fingered the pendent and a smile slit his face as he remembered the memory. Also it was the time he learned Charlie's age. He was 8 years older than Harry, but he wasn't worried about that.

* * *

Rest of the summer went relatively fast. Harry wrote to Charlie and they got to know each other a lot more through letters. Harry learned about Charlie's other siblings, and was reassured that they won't be in any plans made by Dumbledore. He also read up to 5 chapters in each of the school books and read books Bill had bought for him, they ranged from controlling your own magic to History of wizarding world to Wizarding Etiquette. He also practiced the wand movements for various spells too. '_Just because we can't do magic out side of school doesn't mean I can't practice wand movement' _Harry thought as he practiced. And finally it was September first and he woke early and waited. After few minutes as promised Charlie appeared in his room and Harry hugged him tightly. Charlie also returned the hug and held Harry for a few minutes. A few minutes later he let go of him and took Harry's trunk and held out his hand to Harry.

"Ready?" Charlie asked has Harry took his offered hand. Harry nodded looking determined and Charlie wrapped a arm around Harry and apparated both of them to 9 and 3/4. After finding a empty compartment Charlie put the trunk in and sat with Harry for awhile before he had to go back to Romania , since he only took few hours off to take Harry to train and say good bye.

"Now Harry, you need to study hard and stay away from trouble young man, got it? And you need to write to me and tell if anything is wrong too. If you have any problem you need to send me a message. I will check on you through the link but that doesn't mean you can not write to me."

"Don't worry Char, I won't get in to trouble, and I promise will study hard and write to you." Harry had started calling Charlie 'Char' about after 5 letters and Charlie was more than happy to have a nickname for him from Harry.

"Good, oh I almost forgot, this is a two way Journal, you can write something in it and it will appear in the other, which will be with me. So with this, you don't have to use owl mail. We can talk to each other anytime we want." Charlie said with beaming smile after handing the journal to Harry. Harry took it and carefully put it in his trunk after giving Charlie a big smile, happy that he can talk to Charlie anytime without waiting for letters.

"Thanks Char"

"Your welcome Raven. Well, I have to go now people are starting to come, write to me after you get sorted and in to your dorm, yeah?"

"I will Bye char" Harry went out to the platform with Charlie and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and ran back to the train. Charlie stood there for a minute and a bright smile split his face as he looked to where he knew Harry's compartment was. He saw Harry watching him and blew him a kiss and watched as Harry blushed and gave him a sweet smile while waving his hand a little. Charlie waved back and smiled at Harry before he left the Platform.

Charlie saw his mother and siblings coming from the other side of the barrier and cast a Notice me not charm and watched them. He heard his mother talk about harry is going to be at Hogwarts this year and how she was going to show him love and then how Harry will marry Ginny. Charlie was disgusted with his mother and quickly left to take the portkey back to Romania.


	4. Train rides, Sorting and old coots

**A/N- Same old, Same old. I don't own Harry Potter**

**Review reply-**

**Millie072- I know normally Gringotts don't let anyone take the rings outside other than the heir, but I thought they would make a exception with Harry since, Bill is his future Brother in law and a Gringotts employee. And I changed that 'twin' part from the first chapter. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

Harry looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the door to his compartment open. He saw one of the red heads he saw before standing on the door way.

"Can I sit here? other compartments are all full." Red head said pointing at the seat across from Harry. Harry nodded his head and went back to his book as the other boy sat down after putting his trunk on the rack overhead. He turned towards Harry and started introduce himself.

"So I'm Ron, Ron Weasley"

"I'm Harry" Harry answered after marking the page he was reading and placing the book on the seat next to him. he wanted to get to know his future brother in laws after all.

"So you like reading?"

"A little, not always but I read to understand what I don't understand and to learn about new things"

"Cool, So are you muggle born or..?"

"No But I was muggle raised and I didn't know that I was a wizard until I got my letter. Is that a problem?"

"Oh no, not at all just wanted to know." With that they continued to talk about school, lessons and mostly quidditch. Once Ron figured that Harry didn't know anything about quidditch he started to teach everything about quidditch. After few moments they fell into a comfortable silence and Harry thought about what Charlie said about Ron. He decided that he will continue be friends with Ron since he talked with him nicely even though he didn't know he was Harry Potter. Their silence was only broken by a boy looking for a toad and Harry went to help him find his pet. After finding him, they both went back to Harry's compartment and played what Ron called exploding snap.

After a few hours they changed into their Hogwarts robes and waited until the train arrive at the Hogsmeade station. Exactly at 6 O'clock in the evening they arrived at the Station and were escorted to the boats by Hagrid.

"Hello Harry! Hope yer Enjoyed the train ride"

"Yes Hagrid and Thank you for the owl. Her name is Hedwig." Harry said as he followed Hagrid to the boats. But before Hagrid could reply they arrived at the dock and he went to guide the first year to the boats.

After a boat ride and walk towards the castle they were welcomed by the Deputy headmistress and were ushered in to a chamber to the side of the great hall and were instructed to stay there until they were ready for the new comers. As they waited Harry heard some gasps from behind him he turned around to see ghosts coming towards they talking bout some on called peeves. One of the ghost's saw them and commented about hoping to see them in Hufflepuff and Professor McGonagall came to take them to the great hall.

The Great Hall was a fascinating sight. Thousands of candles were floating in the air and the ceiling looked like the night sky. Harry remembered reading about it in the Hogwarts; A History and heard a girl commenting about it. There was 4 long tables filled with students and the gold plates and goblets were glittering in the candle light. Harry looked at the Head table to see a old man with really long hair and a beard. _'Headmaster' _Harry thought as he looked at the man. He had a grandfatherly smile and twinkling eyes, which Harry knew was to manipulate people to his side. He turned to see Professor McGonagall place a battered old hat on the stool in front of the Head table. Suddenly the Hat's seam opened to form a mouth and it started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone burst in to applause at the end of the Song. Professor McGonagall came with a Parchment and started to called out names.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW"

Professor McGonagall continued to call out names and the sorting continued. Harry suddenly had a terrifying thought about not getting sorted and then getting sent back. He thought about what Charlie would say, He would be disappointed in him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he nearly missed when his name was called.

"Potter, Harry!"

All at once people started to whisper to each other. Harry walked to the front and sat down on the stool. He saw people trying to look at him when the hat was placed upon his head. The hat fell past his eyes and blocked his view on the great hall. He heard a voice talking in his mind.

"hmm, Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

"Umm isn't it your job to decide? " Harry thought back.

"Oh ho I know I know Slytherin would be great-"

"Please not Slytherin!"

"Not Slytherin?, Slytherin will help you to your greatness, but your have a heart of a lion, loyal, brave and a Lot of love to those who care about. You can do great things, and you WILL do it no matter which house you are, I'm sure about that..."

"So which house am I going to be?" harry asked hesitantly thinking that he won't be sorted.

"Ha ha Fear not Little Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin. I will sort you to..

"GRYFFINDOR"

Harry took off the hat and went to sit at the Gryffindor table where all the students of Gryffindor was cheering loudly. After the sorting Headmaster stood and said some gibberish words and the plates in front of him filled with food he quickly scooped some food and started to eat, listening as other Gryffindors around him talked.

"So You are Harry Potter?" Ron, who was siting in front of him asked with his mouth full of food. Harry nodded calmly at the question and continued to eat his filling in a much slower pace than Ron.

"Why didn't you tell me before? at the Train?"

"I didn't see a reason to tell you that I'm Harry Potter. If I did you would be asking me questions which I will be uncomfortable to answer. And as I said I grew up with muggles so I don't really know about magical world." Harry could tell that Ron was angry. But before Ron could reply Dumbledore stood to give the welcome speech. Harry listened to the speech and mentally noted to not to go near 3rd floor. After that all the students started to follow the prefects to their respective house common rooms. All Gryffindor first years followed Percy to their common room. Percy said the password and the painting opened to the common room which was giving off a warm,cozy and a homely feeling. Percy directed the students to the dorms and Harry followed rest of the boys to their dorm. After entering he saw all of their trunks was placed near a bed, Harry went up to his trunk and opened it to find his Pajamas and went for a shower. After the showering he went to sit on the bed and took out the journal Charlie gave. He turned it to the first page and started to write.

**Char? You there?**

Harry waited for few minutes and the massage disappeared.

_**Hey Harry How is your first day?**_

**It was fun Char. I met your brother Ron and we talked and he taught me about quidditch and how to play exploding snap. Oh and I'm a GRYFFINDOR  
**

_**Congrats champ, I'm Happy that you made friends with my brother but you don't have to be his friend just because he is my brother. okay?**_

**Okay So how was your day Oh mighty Dragon Handler?  
**

_**Well,My Raven, I would say that this Mighty Dragon Handler had a great day with his Dragons. And His day was made better since his Raven wrote to him.**_

**Ah this raven is Happy his Dragon Handler had a good day and is now preening under his Dragon Handler's comment.  
**

_**Haha Now Raven you need to go to sleep. You will have a long day tomorrow. **_

**Okay Charlie bye. stay safe. Good night  
**

_**Bye, I will Good night**_

Harry closed the journal and went under the blankets and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Charlie was having a great day after arriving back at the dragon reserve. he checked on Harry a multiple time using the link, and found that he was oozing with joy. His friends at the reserve knew about Harry. After all he was visibly vibrating when he saw Harry's Snowy own came with a letter during summer. His boss was so close to sending him to the Scotland reserve then and there.

It was half past ten when he saw the journal glowing. He quickly grabbed it and read the massage and replied. he was greatly amused by Harry's Mighty Dragon Handler comment. After saying good night he also went to bed looking forward to next day.

* * *

Next few days Harry did his best to ignore the whispering and staring. He was getting annoyed with all of that. He talked with Charlie and that was the only thing that was keeping him from exploding on everyone. He manage befriend Nevill Longbottom, the boy he helped to find his toad. Charlie was happy that he made friend other than Ron, and he was even more happy knowing Nevill helped him with his nightmares since Charlie was not with him, as Nevill always helped Harry with his nightmares, Harry helped Nevill with his nervousness. After all the times Harry talked with Charlie, his confidence level had sky rocketed. So he thought it was good to do the same for Nevill. They could be seen together all the time and Ron also managed to befriend Harry and Nevill and was with them all the time.

Sometimes Ron got jealous of Harry, but after the first few times he watched Harry's reaction to all the attention and understood that Harry didn't enjoy all the fame. Ron knew what his mother and Headmaster was planning for Harry, he wasn't sure whether to help them or take Harry's side and help him. But his decision was made for him after few days. It all started on the free period they had. They were walking towards the court yard and Malfoy came towards them and started to throw his usual insults. Harry calmly listened to Malfoy's insults towards him.

"And you have to no class hanging out with Weasleys." That was the limit to Harry's Patience. He can listen to all the insults to him but, one word against Weasleys he won't hesitate to defend them. Not only because his soulmate is a Weasley, but one of his best friends is also a Weasley.

"Shut up Malfoy. Weasleys are 1000 times better than you will ever be."

"Come on everyone knows that Malfoys are better tan anyone."

"Well I'm not everyone, so NO I don't know that. But personally I think you are even beneath than squibs or muggle-borns. No wait, you are no better than a Muggle."

"How DARE you Insult Malfoys? Comparing us to filthy muggles? Wait till my father hear about this."

"Yeah Malfoy run to your father." With that Harry turned and walked back to the castle Nevill and Ron trailing behind him. And at that moment Ron made up his mind to be with Harry no matter what his mother said, he choose to be loyal to Harry.

Nevill also become loyal to Harry after their quidditch lesson, when Harry caught him before he fell to the ground. And Harry was scared to death thinking that he will be expelled for what he did. He felt worry coming from Charlie through the link. But after he was made the seeker of the the Gryffindor quidditch team he sent the memory to Charlie and got a warm feeling that he identified as Pride. And he was more than happy that Charlie was proud of him. But that didn't stop Charlie from scolding him that night through the two way journal for putting himself in danger. Even though he felt bad for making Charlie worry about him, he felt happy when Charlie scold him. Because that means Charlie cared about him, that he was worried enough to scold him. He fell asleep that day happy knowing Charlie cared for him.

* * *

Charlie was siting with his friends when he felt a Panic that was not his own wash over him. He got worried and went to his mindscape to check on Harry, once he got there he felt that Harry was afraid of something. And he got even more worried about what was going on. Suddenly Harry's emotions changed to relief and then Happiness. Just as Charlie was about to send confusion he received a memory from Harry. He watched as Harry get on his broom and felt his heart jump to his throat when Harry flew towards the falling boy in a dangerous speed. He watched as Harry caught the falling boy and landing with him. He continued to watch as Harry was escorted by Professor Mcgonagall and made him the Gryffindor seeker. He felt his worry getting replaced by pride and sent it through their link to Harry and Received Happiness from Harry.

That night he took the two way journal and started to write to Harry.

_**Harry! Are you there?**_

**Hey Charlie**

_**Goodness Harry Are you okay?**_

**I'm okay Charlie, Don't worry. Nothing happened to me  
**

_**I was So scared Harry watching you fly like that. It was impressive for a first time and I'm proud of you, But please Don't do Something like that again okay?**_

**I won't Charlie, Sorry if I worried you.  
**

_**You did worried me but I accept your apology, I was just worried that something would happen to you. What would have Happened if you fell off the broom? I don't know what I would do if that happened. I'm supposed to keep you safe. so Please be safe yeah? **_

**Sorry Char I will be safe and won't do anything like that again.  
**

_**Good. Now you must be tired go to sleep, we will talk again tomorrow.**_

**Okay Char, Good night, Sweet Dreams**

_**You too My Raven.**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore always prided himself for being 10 steps ahead of anyone else. He planned to kill Grindelwald and after that he was made a hero. But with time people started forget him, He took Tom Riddle and made him Voldemort. When he heard that Prophecy about a child who can get rid of the Dark Lord, he sent the potters to hiding and made sure that the rat was to be the secret keeper. It was easy, few simple compulsion charms here and there, all went according to the plan. He wanted Voldemort to kill the brat. Because there can only be one person to defeat the Dark Lord and that must be him. All was well until that night. Potters were killed but somehow the child remained alive and destroyed the Dark Lord. He knew that the Dark lord was really gone for good, but he made sure to tell everyone that the dark lord would come back with time. So for the last 10 years he made plans for when Harry Potter join the Magical world. He made sure that the brat was abused so he can go and 'save' him from them. He sent Hagrid to help Harry knowing that the big oaf will be singing praises about him. He was looking forward to September 1st.

When September first arrived he was thrilled because he knew that his weapon will be coming to Hogwarts. So when he saw Harry Potter siting on the stool he barely concealed his excitement when he got sorted to Gryffindor. But over the next few days, he found himself disappointed. Harry was not what he expected, he was confident and not the meek shy boy he was hoping. He even helped with the Longbottom boy too. His plans was crumpling down right in front of him. He tried to use compulsion charms to make the boy curious about the 3rd floor, but they are not working on the boy. He tried get in to boys mind, but he seem to have occlumency shields around his mind. And that also set his plans back. Because now he had no way to know what the brat was thinking and to make it look like his scar is hurting, and that means he's not going to be curious about Quirinus Quirrell. he had planed make the imperious on Quirrell and do some transfiguration on the back of his head to make a Voldemort. But now all his plans are wasted. Well he will not give up, he will see about a way to kill the boy.

* * *

Severus Snape was not in a good mood. He had just heard Headmaster talking to himself about ways to kill the Potter boy. But he was not going to let that happen. he may not like potter's father but he still loved Lily like a sister. Old coot thinks that He loves Lily in a romantic way, but too bad he's too blinded from his damned twinkle. He made a promise to Lily that he will protect his son. He knew that the Dark Lord is totally gone from this world the minute the Dark Mark disappeared completely without a trace. Severus walked through the dungeons to his quarters quickly. He had plans to make, and a Boy to save.


End file.
